A zodia war story part 3 the Opera
by Kingemo879421
Summary: Here is part three continue the war story this time Mojo goes after the strongest villians in townvills while in zodia Slade and kara and Kristy is tracking down lionix and Bliss and Mary relive the mogli story and the fox and the hound this story gets violent and bloody and sad read at your own risk!


A zodia war story the Opera

The intro narration by Kai

\- After king lionix and bliss and Peter pan was don talking Peter took them to the marshmallow tribe . As they walked up to the group there was the leader walking towards them he was about six feet tall with long black culrly hair . -

\- his skin was white as a marshmallow he had two tattoos on his arms that were snake's. He had on no shirt and had muscles all over him then he had on a black skirt with a white skull on it . Under the skirt he had on black and white pants with white boots to match his eyes was bright red like vampire eyes and finally he had on thick black goth lipstick . -

\- He looks at the two people that standing before him for about five minutes before saying anything . Then he he looks at Bliss first she had light blue hair and a black and blue dress her eyes were purple and her skin was dark brown . -

\- As he looks at Bliss he stares at her and sees her future he see the devil Hamilton destroying her sister's home and the town they live in . Hamilton had a side kick with him who name was mojo he had a white hood with blue stripes on it then he had dark blue wings . under the wings was attached a purple cape and his skin was dark green and his fur was all black . -

\- in the vision king emo saw mojo talking to the Powerpuff girls . Kidnapping them and asked them where Bliss was while Hamilton was getting ready to make his way into the town . -

In the vision of king emo

Mojo " Blossom , butter's and butter cup I have finally kidnapped you after all these years now I'm about to get rid off you "

mojo " starting off with the professor how dare you you choose me over them when I was here first "

Professor " well mojo you the one decided to become a villain and go after the girls ever chance you get now you have us tie up . why not just let us go . "

Mojo " I will not let you go I'll let you suffer and die slowly "

Mojo "now for the Powerpuff girls I will kill you all together "

Blossom " you think you can kill us when they realize we're missing people are going to come find us "

Bubbles " she's right you can't keep us Lock up here forever "

Buttercup " yeah what they said wait till I figured out how to get out of this thing I'ma beat you like you stole some! "

Bubbles " he did still something girl he stole us!

Blossom " a duh! but I get what she meant "

Professor " I'm sure once certain people can't find us they will look for us there are far more villains . Who wouldn't miss this opportunity to come and save us from this evil monkey . "

Mojo " but who on earth will figure out where we at there's no way one of your villains will come here . And if they do I will lock them up right next to you and I will become the number one super villian of all time .

Bubbles " I would like to see you try that you might get away with it until HIM gets involved "

Buttercup " ah Him or Hamilton there's no way you can kill him he's more powerful then any villains we have faced . And that's coming from me . "

Professor " the girls are right you might can take on a few villains but when Hamilton show's up. He's going to take over everything without even trying . "

Mojo " fine you will see you will all see I will get rid of HIM to "

Narration 1 king emo

\- After he sees the vision from Townsville he finally started speaking to Bliss -

King emo " Ms Bliss puff there are danger in Townsville your sisters and your dad the professor has been kidnapped . By a man named mojo and he has thearting to kill all three of them and he's going after every villain from your town one by one and he's even going after HIM! "

Bliss " no he can't be going after HIM he is more powerful what is mojo thinking . We have to get off this island before all hell break loose . "

King emo " I will send you back home but after it's over will you return back here ?"

Bliss " I'll think about it I know I been on the island for a few years if I don't make it back . You know where to reach me but lionix has to come back with me ."

King emo " Ah yes king lionix there are alot of people looking for you legend says that you have have been . Dead for 14 year's since the first war on zodia

King lionix " Well then I will have to leave with Miss Bliss and return back here if we can but I feel my tribe need me . Or something terrible is going to happen if I don't return soon . "

King emo " alright you both may return to earth with Peter pan there's a revolution war about to start "

Peter pan " we shall return to earth let the revolution begin!"

Small Narration 2 Kai

\- As king emo got done talking with king lionix and Miss Bliss including Peter pan . They leave the marshmallow tribe and make there way to earth but there were something far more dangerous was returning to earth . -

Narration 3 the return of Mary sliver Ray told by Kai

\- The sky turn black and the clouds turn red red smoke rise's all over the grass . The animals start to run as they know what's coming The first group of animals are a set of deer's . -

in the forest act 1 the death of Bambi ..

Beginning of the Opera ...

\- In the forest the animals was running ever where trying to hide from the demon . That was killing animals left and right Mary runs fast as she could chasing after hyenas . -

\- After the hyenas we're dead she then goes after a pack of wolves taken them out one by one . One wolf try to bite her on the leg but she kicks the wolf and stomps his feet . Then the same wolf jumped over her head scratching her back with it's claws but she catches the wolf in mid air also scratching. His sides hard as she could blood was gushing ever where . -

\- The wolf was crawling to her after she slammed him into the ground then she picked his head up . Snatched it right off his body the next wolf came running towards her but stands on his hinds legs . He then swinging at her punching her in the face then claws her chest making it bleed he then grips her by the head . And throws her body to a tree trunk hard as she could . -

\- She hits the tree trunk hard the wolf then started running towards her . About to crush her body against the tree but heals her self right before he gets to her and jumped over him . Landing on a tree branch she swings around the branch and leap's in the air the wolf trys to catch her . But suddenly she broke a branch off the tree and smashed the wolf in the head until it dies . -

\- As the fight was finally over after ten minutes out of nowhere a spotlight rise's on the other side of the forest not to far from Mary. White smoke rise's on the grass and a shadow figure rises up from the ground and look at Mary and start playing his guitar playing a heavy metal them . -

\- then three more spot lights shine on the grass behind the shadow figure and three female ghosts rise's from the ground with a microphone . And they started singing Mary name in soft whisper's they voice goes over the entire area she was in . -

\- Mary stand's in the middle of the forest listening to the music that's playing behind her . Out of nowhere two deer's came running towards her knocking her down and is running circles around her . The deer's then head butt her in the face and one deer ram her in the stomach another deer ram her in the back trying to kill her . -

\- She was getting ran over and stomped on by the deer's until she heals her self and floats out of the circle . Then she catches one of the deer's by there ears and rips the angler's off it's head . Then completely snatched the deer head off and throws his head to the side the next deer runs up on her slamming her down to the ground and punching her in the face . She started kicking the deer in the balls and grabbed him by the legs ripping his legs off the deer bleed to death . -

\- finally there were two more deer's running towards Mary getting ready to attack . The deer jumped over her body and suddenly a bullet came right at the deer heart it died soon as it hit the ground . A smaller deer came running towards the area and starts crying over it's mom the smaller deer gets angry swinging at Mary pushing her to the ground . -

\- pushing her to the ground grabbed her by the throat trying to choke her but Mary pushed the smaller deer back . Suddenly another bullet came flying right at the smaller deer shooting it's head off and his brain splatter on the ground . -

\- Mary looks around on where the bullet came from she then runs in it directions . Another bullet came for her this time but she was to fast and rushed right at the shooter . Jumping on him she leaned his neck to the side and show's her fangs and violently bite the human . She bit his neck hard as she could taken his blood then rips out his heart out of his chest . -

\- The human had died within seconds and was no match for it's bullets . After he died two more spotlights shine on the grass and two more shadow figures rise's from the ground and this time the shadow male figures start playing the drums loud as they could . -

Act 2 the death of a fox and the hound ...

Narration 4 by Kai ...

\- After Mary went through the first group of animals in her forest and killed her first human . Tasting human blood she was ready for anything coming her way but little do she know there's there were a small group looking for her . -

\- It gets dark in the area she in another spot light shine on the grass and a female shadow figure rise from the ground. The shadow figure started playing the guitar like the first male shadow figure did earlier . -

\- Mary then here's barking and howling as a fox and a dog running her way . Full speed so she decided to take on both of them she runs up one of the trees and run past the fox and the hound . They both chase her after thirty minutes and took a quick break to talk . -

the fox " Damn she is a fast one what is she ? She definitely not a human "

The hound " She my friend is what you call bloody Mary has returned to her right full forest . To keep her legend alive ..." - the hound speak in a deep voice as he says this to the fox -

The fox " how are we going to catch her and bring her back to master ?"

The hound " we have to wait till her next move or her next kill then we strike her down "

the master " not if I take her down before she makes her next kill "

\- out of nowhere Mary started talking in a soft but demonic voice to the small group -

Mary " And with that being said let the hunting games begin you will never catch me I'll see you before you see me . Master "

The master " I'm not your master I am a hunter "

\- The Fox and hound start barking and howling again as they couldn't figure out where she was coming from . She then started running from tree to tree taking off at full speed the fox runs at her and the hound runs towards her. -

\- And the master started shooting bullets at the trees with his shot gun . out of nowhere a bear join in on the chase and end up catching the hound . trying to eat him by grabbing him by his legs and drag's him -

\- then out of nowhere Mary jump's out of one of the trees and jump on the bear back slamming him to the ground . The hound bites the bear on one of the legs he started bleeding Mary show's her fangs and bites . the bear neck hard as she could then the hound bites the bear other leg ripping it off Mary bit the other side of his neck and out of nowhere the fox jump on the bear . ripping his right arm off and his left arm Mary then take her claws and Rip's out the bear heart right out his chest and eat it blood was all over her and the hound cuts the bear stomach open . -

\- blood gushing out every where he eat his in sides out ripping out his ribs and his guts . then the fox cut open the bear back snatched out his spin and eat the meat off it finally Mary smash the bear head into the ground until his brain splatter on the grass . -

Narration 6 by kai act 3 mogli in the jungle with Mary ...

\- As they talked with each other after the bear and the first hunter was killed a tiger came running at mary attacking her . and bites her leg she started bleeding the tiger then scratch her stomach drawing more blood then he swings at the hound biting one of his Paw's . the tiger turn around and bites the fox on the neck until he black out . -

\- while all of this was going on in the forests out of no where a young male shadow figure came gliding on a snake . The snake land him on the ground and he pulled out a knife and started stabbing the tiger on the side taken the knife out and repeatedly . stabs him over and over and the snake kai bites the sneak head off and eat it and mogli make the tiger body catches on fire . -

\- the snake then swallow the remains of the tiger and suddenly three gun shots was heard from a distance . One bullet came flying across Mary as she was passed out but suddenly heals her self catching the bullet with her bare hands another gun shot came towards Mary face . She was about to Doge it when it came to her but a female wolf suddenly appeared in front of her as the bullet went straight through the female chest.-

\- The female wolf dropped to the ground and a male voice was heard -. it was mogli screaming her name . " No Kahli! Don't leave me ..stay with us! Kahlil! "

Kahli " I .. I.. I can barley breath...I see the light., Son ...Sa...a..v..me . "

\- Another gun shot came for mogli hitting him in the back he dropped to the ground right next to Kahli breathing heavily -

Mogli " Ahhh! ...Son of a ...bitch ...Can't ...can't I ...I Cant breath ... Mom!...I see the light...

Kahli " Come to the light with ...Me...Son..Join me...

\- They both was coming to there last breath and they died next to the fox and the hound it was quite for a short moment . A female and male shadow figure rise from the floor And started playing Sad violin . Red mist rises all over the ground and Out of nowhere Mary rises up in the air showing her fangs . -

\- She bites mogli neck making it bleed then then bites it a second time making it bleed harder . Her Aura rises over her and goes over mogli body healing him sucking his blood given him her blood . -

\- After the blood share she then went over to kahli and bites her neck . The same way she did with mogli bitting her neck a second time . She heals kahli . Then she went for the fox and the hound she decided to use her magic to bring them back to life . -

\- the four of them then wakes up ten minutes later feeling better and started talking -

kahli '' you saved me and my son life how can I repay you ?

mary '' in anyway you can think of but I have a feeling this war not over yet there are humans out there trying to get rid of the forest . But I will not let that happen ''

kahli '' I will look after this forest and including you if you were my own child . If the humans want to take us out they have to go through my tribe of all of the animals . ''

mary '' I can bring in my tribe of vampires and demons to help us fight ''

mogli '' thank you for saving my life I shall repay you when I think of way the humans are not nice . But they can not take away our home ..''

mary '' you are welcome mogli the both of you have my blood and we are now conneted with each other ''

the fox '' thank you for bringing me back to life I will always be by your side mary ''

the hound '' I will also be by your side as well mary we kill those human hunters when ever we catch them ''

back in zodia with the white queen , alice , kara , raven and kori the accepting of the second war

\- Queen was in her room in the dark watching what was going on on earth in her forest . She was a bit upset at the humans for almost killing mary and the others . She saw kara come with the white queen and alice she was happy to see them then she saw raven come back with kori .

queen'' you guys have made it back to the castle ? now it is going to be a party! im sure by now most of you know why I called you here '

wq '' I know you wanted us here because you want to start a second war right ?

queen '' yes I want another war I want revenge on the asylince and find her home planet and destroy it . Just like how she did our planet fourteen years ago ''

wq '' well if you are this serious about it I will write it down in a contract and accept this second war to get your son back ''

queen '' Thank you I have been looking for the planet but I can not find it ''

raven '' I know one person that would be the perfect fit for this kind of job ''

queen '' And who would that be raven ?

raven '' A old friend of mines let me contact him and I will be right back ''

queen '' ok raven take your time ''

kori '' Queen I have not seen you in years how are you doing my cat friend ?

queen '' I am doing ok I guess just trying not to think on the past so much ''

kori '' I know how that is once the raven come back with her friend it will all be over ''

Alice ' Wait you two know each other from years ago ?

queen '' Yes we do I use to live with her and raven back on the earth planet where mary is now ''

Alice '' How did you end up on earth if you don't mind me asking ?

queen '' It is a long story and I can not fully remember everything ...maybe kori can tell you ?

wq '' The contract is almost done but I would also like to here this story of how you got to earth ''

kori '' I don't mind telling the story if I remember it right it happen like this ''

\- As kori got ready to tell the story about queen it gets dark in the room and a spotlight shine on kori then. Then female shadow figure rises from the floor and start playing a violin and kori begin talking . -

in queen and kori memory told by kori … Act 4

queen past 1671 original zodiaing

narration 1

\- the planet was dark to dark they was getting attacked by a alien race known as the crux . The evil aliens was blowing up the planet setting everything on fire buildings was crushed to the ground people heads was been rip off and crushed until the evil race found a hiding castle . They bust through the wall knocking everything down a tribe of aliens lions start running for they life but two did not run one was the queen of the castle and the other was protected by a demon name mary . And I was there to protect both of them it was three against three so the fight had begin with this other race the crux . -

the cruxes guard 1 - the first guard run up to a female lion she had on a white and gold amor outfit with a sword on her side she was about six to seven feet tall and had muscles all over her body . her skin was white as snow and her hair all over her face . The guard was running towards her and tried to stab her with a knife but she doges it and takes the knife out of the guard hand then rips the guard arm off . The guard use his other arm punching queen in the side and the face she rips off his other arm then the guard kick her in the stomach out of no where the guard was hit with a green lazer beam the guard dies within five second .

\- Another spotlight shines in the middle of the floor and a male shadow figure rise from the ground and start playing the drums -

the cruxes guard 2 - the next guard runs up on the demon mary and throws her sword at her she catch the sword with her hands and grips the sword tight . then the guard started punching and kicking her in the stomach and arms and legs he then yanks mary by the hair and drags her across the floor throwing her to the other side of the room . She gets up and teleport to the guard grabbing him by the head and she takes his own sword stabbing him with it she takes the sword out of his stomach then rips his heads off . -

\- the drums keeps playing and this time another female rise from the ground and starts playing guitar

the cruxes guard 3 final fight - the last guard came running towards kori but she flys in the air shooting laser beams at him . Sthe guard start swinging his sword at kori trying to stab her but she yanks the sword out of his hand and shoots him with green lazers from her eyes .burning the guard head off his body . -

All three guards was dead but the fight was not over this time something big came from the floor it was no one other then the dictator war machine her self the Asylince !

narration 2 act 5 the second war in the underworld the battle of daughter zodaing

\- it gets darker in the room and purple clouds cover the ceeling and queen grew seven feet tall then lighting shoots from the clouds queen makes her staff appear and she growls and roars loudly thunder was heard through out the room . Two more females appear next to queen as a shadow Mary eyes turned red and she grew the same sizes as queen and red clouds cover her body as she turns into bloody mary holding a big knife kori was already seven feet tall her eyes glows green and her body gets cover in fire .

\- after everyone on the battlefield stare at each other kori starts talking to the other female alien across the room -

kori '' Why are you attacking us we have did nothing to you!

the asylince '' I am from a planet known as the cruexs and I am here for your leader ! this race is known to be the powerful planet in the deep space and our race is here to take out any race that is stronger then us .

kori '' just because we are stronger don't mean you have to destroy our home!

the asylince '' This war between us will come to a end as soon as your leader is dead!

mary '' If you want to kill my sister you have to go through me!

kori And me as well!

the asylince '' Fine I will just have to kill all three of you! my clan has already wipe out half of this planet now it is time to finsh the job!

\- this time more spotlight shins on the floor and three females rises from the floor and started playing the Horn's . The Horn's of death can be heard half way across the planet . -

The fight asylince cruxe leader vs the zodiang

\- The asylince looked at Mary and runs at her Mary make her staff appeared in her hand . asylince jumped in the air . making a rock appeared and she floats on it then throws two big Rocks at Mary Mary get hit falling to the ground . -

\- asylince then used her magic and threw her across the room like one of guards did in the first fight . She teleported to Mary trying to stab her in the chest when suddenly asylince get slapped in the face by an unknown force and out of no where bloody Mary threw her across the other side of the room . She screams demonic in asylince face picking her up punching her in the face Mary appeared out of no where making her float in the air again . -

\- this time asylince used her magic to slam Mary to the ground and all of suddenly a shadow figure came into the fight . The shadow figure grabbed asylince by the hair and knees her in the face another shadow figure . punches asylince in the stomach then the first shadow figure kicks her in the back as the two shadow figures was jumping the asylince . -

\- Asylince was getting beat to death by these shadows when she suddenly reached for her staff she used her magic. To stab one in the heart and one in the chest killing both of the shadow figures . She was getting angry and made her own shadow figure appeared the asylince doll

asylince doll " so we meet again on the battlefield but you have no doll!"

Queen " wrong I always have dolls with me even if you don't see them they are here!"

The fight with the asylince doll and Queen doll in the past

Narration 3 act 6 ... The second doll fight

\- the horns continued to play the song of death and the drums now play a war song then the violins play alone with the horns .and the guitars come in last . -

\- Queen doll make a smaller shadow appeared and it teleport to the the asylince doll grabbing her by the head . bashing her head into the ground and does it a couple more times she then stomps her face in the ground dragged the doll . throwing her to the wall Queen then uses her magic making the bigger asylince slamm violently against the wall . -

\- Mary then teleported to the asylince doll as a wolf and jumps on the asylince doll . Mary wolf growls and cuts the asylince doll on the side of her face . Making it bleed then Mary wolf take her other paw and cuts the other side of the doll face . -

\- kori then appeared out of nowhere coming back to the fight the asylince got up slowly and screams angrily -

Asylince " Why don't you you... Give up all already!

Kori " I want stop until you give up first!

Queen " Yeah what kori said!

Mary " leave this planet while you still have your life! Or join us and come to the darkness!

Asylince " Why would I become one of you?

Mary " if you became one of us you can live a better life we are not you don't have to be the enemy here "

Queen " Mary is right we have been fighting to long to keep doing this let call it a truce! "

Asylince " find I guess your right but back on my planet they might get rid of me if I don't come back with proof that your kind is dead?..

Mary " if I make a deal with you promised us we won't have this war again?

Asylince " what's the deal "

Mary " let me help you I can put visuals in people heads to make them see things that aren't there . We can trick your kind and make them think we are all dead if they believe it we end this war with you and the Crux . "

Queen " she right I Can also do the same we just have to take some time to put it together "

Kori " that is true I have seen mary do it before so what do you say ?"

Asylince " OK fine I will do it after this we all live in peace!

\- As kori got don telling the story they all was a bit shocked towards the end of how they lived in peace after the second war was over . Now in the present raven reached Slade headquarters and had a small conversation with him . -

The conversation with raven and Slade

Slade " Raven what have brought you here to see me ? "

Raven " I came to you cause one of my friends need help taken out a planet . and help find her son . Your the best hunter I know that can do both jobs . "

Slade " If I help you what I get out of the deal ?

Raven " I can ask a friend of mine to bring you're son back from the past ?

Slade " that's a offer I can't resist ...give me a contract and I will get to work "...

Raven " I will take you back to our headquarters a contract was been wrote out . for my friends who wants a second war to go to the planet . "

Slade " alright let's go and I'll sign the contract .."

\- Raven then take Slade back to zodia at the meeting room with Queen and the others . Mary look at Slade and wave at him and Queen get excited and screams his name -

Queen " Oh my God Slade is in my castle!

Wq " Nice I heard of him before .. Are you here to join the war with us ?

Slade " I was told you need help looking for a planet and somebody son ?"

Queen " that would be my son his name is king lionix we been looking for him since 1871 . And the planet I'm looking for is called Crux planet but we can't find . so Raven though about you would you like to join us and help us fight . ,?

Wq " here is the contract with the approval for the second war . It says once we find the asylince home planet we attack anything that's living until we . get our pray Once we get the pray we kill our target once we find the real location . ,-

slade '' Sound fair to me I will sign the contract and help you . Now raven you said you can help me get my son back right ?

raven '' Yeah queen can you still go into the past and bring people back from the dead ?

queen '' Yes I can mary is in her own past now as we speak why what sup ?

raven '' I told slade if he helped us I will help him get his son back from the past ''

queen '' Alright I can do that should we go to your past first before I relive mind again ?

slade '' yes I think we should but raven knows how to tell the story better then anyone maybe you should sign the contract to raven ?

raven '' I will sign it do you want to sign it queen ?

queen '' I will sign it just incase anything go wrong raven can bring us back here ''

slade '' sound like a deal ''

wq '' Alright now we have two contracts queen and the cruxes war and slade past .."

slade '' the judas contract …

wq '' alright got it ...it s now official both contracts are approved by me the white queen let the wars begin!

narration 4 Act 7 slade past told by raven may 1984 …

\- As raven get ready to tell what happen in slade past a spotlight shine on her and a female shadow figer rise from the ground and start playing a sad piano raven starts her story -

narration 1 raven '' I remember it when it happen like this . the titans was all standing around looking at kori new bikini she got from the store . beast boy was flirting with her making her laugh then a picture was taken SNAP! a wedding was about to happen soon with kori and Greyson everyone picked there roles. then Greyson went to his apartment and another pic was taken SNAP! beast boy was with the new girl name tarakov who was hangin out with cyborg . cyborg told tara and beast boy his paraents was coming over soon to see how he was doing another pic was taken SNAPE! . tara and beast boy was now hangin out by the river he was telling her how he like having her on the team and was falling in love with her she kissed him and he trurns into a bird one more picture was taken SNAP! later that same day kori and donna was training fighting each other cyborg was lifting weighs and finaley I came out my room another picture was taken SNAP ! then two more SNAP! SNAP!

In Slade past ...

Slade " Tara our plan is almost done the Titans don't expected a thing just keep working with them until I make my final move "

Tara " alright I don't know how long I can keep this up but I won't say anything "

Slade " the contract will begin in the morning I'll take on Grayson and star fire and you get the other four "

Tara " alright got it I will be waiting on your signal "

Narration 2 the first fight Slade vs Grayson

\- Slade finds Grayson in his apartment and crashed into his window yanking Grayson out of his seat making him fall out the chair . Grayson wrapped his legs around Slade neck and throwing him into the wall and rushed to him bashing his head into the wall pinning him to the ground . -

Grayson How did you find me ...

Slade " you know we both know who you once was in the past and the contract and the hive said bring your body dead or alive "..

Grayson " like hell I will!...

\- Grayson throw a table at Slade and Slade kicked the table with his feet breaking it in half he then runs towards and Slade jumps catches Grayson but looses his grip and Grayson falls out the window . Landing on the ground . He kept running until he went to star fire apartment and saw a vision of what happened -

In Grayson vision part 1

\- He saw Slade tackle star fire to the ground and knocked her out with sleeping gas -

In Grayson vision part 2

\- He then went to Donna apartment and it was dark filled with pink smoke and she was knocked out by a sleeping spell -

In greyson vision part 3

\- he then went to go see cyborg at his apartment but saw a chair that was burned to death and saw cyborg get electrocuted in the chair until he past out -

In Grayson vision part 4

\- he then go back to the Titans tower going to raven room and got a vision of her and Tara fighting each other and Tara used light magic to take her out -

\- Grayson was in shocked and seen that raven was not in her room then suddenly a lady and and her son show's up the lady was smoking a blunt . her name was Adana she started talking answer Grayson questions ... -

Adana " the Titans was not kidnapped by Slade a girl in your group is working with him her name is Tara "

Grayson " how do you know this ? And how do people keep finding my location .."

Adana " I know caused I'm Slade x wife Tara has been working with him since the day he sent her to learn the secret s of the Titans he was training her back when I was married to him let me show you a vision of what I know .."

In Adana vision - she show a vision of Slade when they use to be in the army with each other then . then she shows him where Slade was training his first born to shoot and hunt like an assasian and she was showing her second son josaph how to sing and writ poems . then one day they got attacked by a gang call the bloody Mary gang that was dressed in all red they had slaughtered over 30 people . Tara was trying to kill me and my two sons she stab Joseph in the throat and shot me in the back then shot grant in the chest . He died within five to min's the bullet went straight through him . -

Adana vision part 2

\- then she shows he was part of the bloody Mary gang and was the one who called the attack on the house party . He couldn't save grant in time so he got pissed and told Adana he wanted a devoiced then he ends there marriage and she never heard from him again since that day . Her visions ended as she told Grayson her story and history with Slade . -

adana vision part 3

'' And slade is keeping the other titans at the hive headquarters …

grayson '' Alright it is time I get rid of slade one last time im going to kick his ass so hard he would not see it coming!

adana '' Your going to kick his ass as grayson ?

grayson '' no ...inm going to kick his ass as person no one knows about I am no longer the guy everyone knew as knew as robin... my new name is NIGHTWING! …

grayson '' lets do this! adana you in ?

adana '' yeah im im in lets go get this baster!

the fight with slade and the hive …

now in the hive headquarters...

narration 4 act 7 part 2 of slade past told by adana in her past …

\- the group found slade with the hive beatsboy couldent belive tara was working with him the leader told slade to tell him everything he knows about the titans he didn't answer fast enough so the leader shot slade first born son in the head his brain splatter all over the floor …

in the hallway … - grayson and Jericho sneaks in the window of the hive and knocks out two guards bashing they heads in the wall then they both slaughter six members of the hive blood was gushing all over the place . suddenly they both runs into tara -

\- tara then made a pile of rocks slam jerchio to the ground and grayson was caught by one of the hives leaders slade tells the leader to let him go now …

slade '' LET HIM GO NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!

hive leader '' …...''

tara '' why do your care about this person who is he to ?!

slade '' He is my son!

small narrion - slade then slaps tara in the face making her hit the wall hard almost knocking her out the titans came out of nowhere as star fire , cyborg. beast boy . donna and raven they took turns ripping off heads slaughtering every member of the hive . tara made a rock fling straight at slade slaming him to a wall she throws another rock at grayson trying to knock him out but he suddenly swings his staff to the back of her head . raven use her magic to scare the hell out of slade and screams demonically in his face making his body hit the wall . beast boy runs to tara to talk to her but she ignores him .

beast boy '' tara we don't have to fight! we can have a life togather! …

tara '' The hell with you! I will destroy everyone in this damn room! the hell with you all!

\- She then screams in rage and anger and makes everything around her crash to the ground hard as possible when suddenly a gaint rock slams on her knocking her to the ground she died right on the scean everyone stop doing what they was doing . raven removes the rock from tara body carrying her body to the center of the room everyone was quiet and the scean cuts to black . then shows tara funeral and the tombstone rip tara 1984-1994 end of slade past told by raven and adana -

\- As raven got don telling slade and everyone at the table about his past some people was crying even slade himself and some was in shock as raven might have told a really deep story slade started talking -

slade '' Only raven and adana can tell stories about my life …

raven '' hey if I didn't live to see it I woudent be here to tell it ''

slade '' your right im glade your still alive now lets find this alien of yours queen!

queen '' Alright I think I know where she at ...

Act 8 the asylince on the Crux planet with trigon..

Asylince " it's time for the revolution war to start the Zodiaing will be no match for me!..

Trigon " Let's do this! Let's unleash hell!

Back at Queen meeting room..

\- Slade talks to Queen and ask can he use her computer real quick -

Slade " Hey Queen can I use your computer I need to see all the planet's asylince been on and I can track her down from here "

Queen " sure go ahead I think I know where she at . she goes to the computer and pull up a picture of the asylince and her planet the Crux and shows him a area that looks like hell . See this is her planet and this the area she in now tell me what that area looks like to you ?

Slade " that looks like hell to me so there at the bottom of the planet is what I see "

Queen " right so now we figure that out we need to find the exact planet location "

Slade " How deep in the Galaxy are we right now ?

Kara came over to the computer with Slade and Queen and answer her question ..

Kara " well from what I see were deep from earth so only the ones that believe both planet exist can see it right ?"

Queen " Right why you ask ?

Kara " I know one person that can find it from earth mine if I bring her here ?

Queen " As long as they not an enemy then sure go get them "

\- kara then teleport back to Chicago uki and kristy was and knocked at the door of the big doll house once again kristy had open the door for kara and spoke to her -

kristy '' kara your back came to hangout again ?

kara '' actually I have a request to bring you and yuki back to zodia '

kristy '' What going on now ?

kara '' Slade and queen are tracking down the alien that attacked her planet but we cant find the location it is in we saw on the computer that she was in hell with trigon ''

kristy '' so why do you need me again ?

kara '' can you still see in the future like you did in the 90s ? yes I can

kristy '' yes I can oh I get it now you want me to see if I can find her ?

kara '' yes you coming alone or you wanna bring yuki ?

\- yuki comes out the doll house this time she had her hair in pigtails with a pink shirt on a red shorts she looks at kara and stared talking -

yuki '' kara welcome back I already heard and yeah I will come im ready to go while im free ''

.kara '' alright back to zodia we go!

\- kara then teleport back to zodia where slade and queen was bringing yuki and kristy with her they all stared talking to her -

kara '' And im back with the request you order queen I would like you to my friends kristy and her friend yuki there both are dream watchers

queen OMG! YUKI AND KIRSTY IS IN MY CASTLE!

slade '' im guessing she is a fan of your movies ?

queen '' YOU DAMN SKIPPY I AM I WAS NOT EXSPECTING THIS BUT THEN DIDNT KNOW WHO KARA WAS BRINGIN SO YEAH!

kara '' im surprised you didn't flip over me yet ..

queen '' that's cause I floow most of your stories in the comics and I figure we would meet some day just didn't know it was going to happen so fast didn't have time to react

kara '' make since but lets get back work while we can ''

\- slade looks at yuki and kristy and show them the pics on the screen then he speaks to the both of them -

slade '' Alright so this is what we got so far queen said there in hell witch is at the bottom of the planet now the hard part is there location not showing up on the screen and this is a high tech computer ''

yuki '' you cant see it cause you dont belive is there there planet works the same as this one not sure how that possible but that what im getting ''

kristy - she didn't say anything the whole time they were talking she stares at the screen looking at the pic and the location then she gets a vision of what happen in the past . while raven was in the middle of the room meditaing seen her dad in hell with the asylince kristy then get a another vision of the future where trigon and the asylince where about to leave the aera getting redy to rise up to earth . kristy stared talking -

kristy '' Found it ! there two hours away from here right behind fantasy planet and the last star from the milky way there in hell at the bottom of the crux planet about to enter the gates to leav up to earth ''

\- As she said this everyone mouth drops and stares at her at how fast she figure everything out -

slade '' how in the hell did you just do that ?

kristy '' easy I went back to her last location witch was here 14 years back travel 14 years in the future and there they were ''

kara'' last time I saw her do that she dicsribe a whole house without even been in it ''

Yuki " gotta love been a dream watcher now the devil I seen was was going up to earth and taken out an entire city call Townsville ? And in the city three girls and there are kidnapped by a villain name mojo has trapped them in his basement and is going to attempt to kill every villain from townsvill "

Kristy " oh I also found your son he is in Neverland with a girl name bliss and Peter pan is taken them to Townsville first "

Slade " So it looks like everything going down in Townsville first ?

Queen " your telling me we going to the real Townsville! Where the powerpuff girls live! This day can't get any better damn the Crux let's go to Townsville I think were going to be needed there first more then any other planet "...

Slade " you might be right alright Townsville it is then!

Wq " I'll stay here and watch just in case I'm needed see y'all there "

back in townsvill at mojo house in the basement .. 1998 - 2005

act 9 second half the opera!..

mojo - He looks at the girls as he finds his first villain to go after looking at his list then looks at bubbles as he started talking -

mojo '' for my first villain im going to take down the amoeba boys!

bubbles '' the amoeba boys ? why go for them first ?

mojo '' because I have made a list of your worst and best villains and there at the bottom the fight will be to easy!

blossom '' you think the fight going to be easy it lest see if you survie!

\- mojo goes into towns by teleporting where the boys they suddenly start jumping him -

amoeba boys vs mojo fight! - the leader of the amoeba boys runs up to mojo and kicks him in the face knocking him down then bash his head into the ground . kicks him in the stomach and hops back up then the leader kicks him in the back mojo punch the leader in the side as this fight was going on the two other boys joins in . And one takes a bat and beats mojo face in then the last boy try to stab mojo with a knife . but mojo pulls a gun out and shoots the smaller boy in the head his brain pops out and his body falls to the ground the next bullet went through the leader chest and his heart gushed out and his body falls the middle boy get shot in the legs and two bullets goes through his thighs and he dies. All three amoeba boys had died and a female shadow rise from the ground and plays a sad violin song mojo teleported back to the powerpuffs girls . -

\- mojo takes out his list that was on the table and cross the amoeba boys name out and looks at the girls -

mojo '' They were close to killing me one almost stab me with me a knife! had no choice but to shoot there all dead!

buttercup '' ok so you killed three small aliens so what! I can do that in my sleep! whos next on your list ?

mojo'' the next villain at number nine that most of the people hate is dick hardly!

bubbles '' oh he is very crazy good luck with that fight you might want to heal your self!

mojo '' girl I don't need healing that fight lasted ten mins ''

buttercup '' alright if you say so go ahead then ''

dick hardly vs mojo fight! - mojo teleport to dick hardly and looks at him dh growls and turn into a green monster and stared swinging at mojo punching him in the face bashing his head to the wall the green monster grabs mojo by the head and flings his entire body to the other side of the room . then the green monster telaports to mojo and jumps on him and scratch him in the face . then punches and slaps him across the face blood was gushing out ever where on the wall and the wall . out of no where mojo takes out a sword and stabs the green monster in the back ripping his spin out mojo then bashed the monster head in the wall and cuts his head off blood shoots up from his neck . the green monster dies . -

mojo teleport back to his basement and cross dick hardly name off the list more sad music plays as he was catching his breath - '' Ok that was a tough fight you didn't tell me he was going to go green and turn into the freaking incredible hulk! on my ass!''

professor '' well the girls tried to warn you about but you wouldent listen so I figure it was best for you to find out on your own now you need healing huh ? ''

mojo '' just some a few but yeah heal me ...''

\- the professor heals mojo by giving him a healing spell that last for a few hours . after he gets don healing he looks at the next name on his list -

now in 2002!..

the professor '' who is next on the list ?

mojo '' next on the list is number 8 the gangrene gang!

bubbles '' the gang green gang ? its five of them your going to have your ass handed to you!''

mojo '' we will see about that!...

gangreen gang vs mojo!

round 1 mojo vs snake! - mojo teleport to where the gangreen gang was the leader runs up to him with a knife trying to stab mojo but mojo see the knife and grabs his arm and breaks his wrist . the leader then takes out another knife and slices mojo stomach he falls to the ground reaching in his pocket taken out his sword again . he then cut off both arms of the leader blood gushing ever where the leader falls to the ground then use his feet to kick mojo in the face but mojo then cuts his legs off with his sword and the leader dies by bleeding to death . -

round 2 mojo vs billy - As sneak the leader dies the next member runs towards mojo and screams at him - '' UGLY GREEN MONEKY KILLED SNAKE BIG BILLY KILLS GREEN MONKEY! . he teleport to mojo and throwing his body too the wall and bashed his head on the floor then grips him by the neck and starts choking him hard as he could squeezing his neck . mojo almost passed out but takes out a gun and shoots billy in the stomach until he dies blood was all over the floor . -

round 3 grubber vs mojo - as big billy dies the third member runs up to mojo and growls at him throwing a chair at his face knocking him to the ground he picks the chair back up and hits him in the face with it again . then hit mojo in the back but he mange to pull the trigger on his gun and shoots gubber in the head his body hits the wall and grubber dies next to billy -

round four lil Arturo vs mojo - the last member came running towards mojo with his own gun shooting at mojo but he moves out the way fast as he could Arturo teleport to him slaming him to the wall then takes a sword out aiming it at his throat just as Arturo was choking him out mojo pulls his trigger on his gun and shoots him in the head his brain splatter all over the wall and another female shadow rise over the floor playing sad violin mojo teleport back to where his basement was and cross the gang off the list and starts talking . -

mojo '' my god that fight lasted longer then I expected ''

the professor '' we warned you about them but you some how pulled through that ''

mojo '' as I said before im the best villain in townsvill I have took out nine so far ''

blossom '' your going to need our help at some point how many people you have on the list again ?

mojo '' I have about 20 heal me professor ''

professor - he gives him another healing bottle and he gets all his engery back -

The fight with the Smiths!

\- Mojo telaport to the Smith family that lives next door to the power puff girls who is still tied up . In Mojo basement As he was standing in the living room Harold pulled out his pistol . And aimed it at mojo a bullet flying right at his head . -

\- Mojo ducks and throws a knife right at Harold throat cutting his head clean . Off his neck blood dripped all over the floor suddenly it gets dark a shadow figure looks at mojo with red eyes she takes out a sword and give it to Mojo . -

\- Mojo take the sword from the shadow the shadow points at the next member in the Smith family . Who was Bud bud runs up to mojo trying to shoot him in the back . But he rushes at mojo slamming him to the ground now aiming his gun at mojo head . Mojo kicked him in the stomach the shadow figure grabbed bud by the head and broke his neck ripping his head straight off his body . Bud body falls to the floor blood was leaking from his neck . -

\- suddenly the next member came running at the shadow figure her name was Julie . Julie start shooting at the shadow figure but the shadow Doge all three bullets . She then threw a knife at mojo . -

\- he Doge and catch the knife then she pulled out a sword dragging it across the floor . She aim the sword at mojo he jumped on the sword doing a backflip kicking her in the head then the shadow figure kicked Julie in back of the head . Mojo slammed her to the ground -

\- the shadow figure runs up to Julie and cuts both of her legs off . Blood leaking on the floor Julie breathing for air she looks up and see Mojo standing in front of her . He raised his pistol to her head and shoots her in the face then the shadow figure stabs her in the chest Julie dies and sad music starts playing . -

\- He telaport back to his basement where he has the power puff girls trapped and crossed the Smiths name off the list . The girls then started talking to him again . -

Bubbles " Damn Mojo you took out the entire Smith family!

Mojo " they was pulling out guns and swords left and right.. so I pulled out both! I am still your greatest villian of all time! Now who is next on my list ?

Buttercup " fuzzy lumpkins! He will be a tough one for sure!

Mojo " I will see about that!

Mojo vs fuzzy lumpkins!..

\- the professor give Mojo another healing bottle mojo take the bottle and drinks it . Getting all of his engery back he then telaport to fuzzy lumpkins house and fuzzy immediately take out his shot gun . -

\- And aim it at mojo head shooting at him but he Doge the bullet taken out a small knife . And violently stabs him in the stomach then take out another knife trying to stab him in the back but fuzzy grabs mojo by the head and throws him against the wall . -

\- fuzzy then take the knife out of his stomach and breaks it in half he runs up to mojo and grab him . By the neck aiming his shot gun at his. Chin this time Mojo make his sword appears and he stab fuzzy in the chest again . -

\- fuzzy slowly take the sword out from his chest and start slapping Mojo across the face . Fuzzy then try to choke him to death and kicked him in the stomach . Mojo manage to take his pistol out and shoots fuzzy in the chest he shoots fuzzy again in the same spot then shoots fuzzy in the head and he dies in front of mojo and the sad music plays again . -

\- As the fight ended he telaport back to his basement and cross fuzzy name off the list blossom started talking -

Blossom " well that fight ended fast what happened ?"

Mojo " he didn't give much of a fight now for my next villain I'll be going to see madusa!

Buttercup madusa? That fight won't be fair ?

Mojo " I'll see about that!

Mojo vs madusa ...

\- Mojo teleport to where madusa was it gets dark in the room and out of nowhere a white ghost figure . Show's up and swing at mojo grabbing him by the leg and hangs him upside down then she takes her hand and scratched his legs . blood was leaking on the floor then she claws at his chest more blood drip on the floor . -

\- madusa then show's her fangs and leaned his neck to the side getting ready to take his blood . and out of nowhere the shadow figure from before kicks madusa in the face hard as she could . She then cut off two of madusa snakes that was holding up mojo more blood was leaking all over the floor . -

\- the shadow figure give mojo his energy and heals the area the blood was coming from . he stands up and teleport to madusa making his sword appeared in his hand he takes the sword and cuts madusa head right off her neck . but she wasn't dead yet her headless body walked towards the shadow figure swinging at the demon the demon teleport to the back of the headless body . And stabs her in the back snatched her spine out blood was gushing in the air . -

\- the body was still standing the shadow figure demon then stabs the body in the heart . And snatched it's heart out and eats it then set the body on fire it burns into ashes but the fight still wasn't over yet the head was still alive . until mojo started stomping madusa face in the ground blood was ever where he then took his sword and stabs madusa eyes out of her head . the shadow figure then burns madusa head and the fire killed the snakes she was now completely dead . -


End file.
